Destiny can be changed by an ally
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: What if Anakin had someone else to go to when he had death dreams of Padme? what if he wasnt seduced by the dark and became Darth Vader?
1. Chapter 1

"The chancellor appointed me to the council," Anakin said swinging at his long ally Jaden "yet they refuse to make me a master,"

"You are only 27," Jaden said "Yoda is well over 500 have patience old friend, now how is that beautiful brunette wife of yours?"

"She is pregnant," Anakin said Jaden was the only one that Padme and Anakin had trusted with the fact that they were married as Jaden had taken Anakin as his sparring partner as Obi Wan began to train Jaden and he had been with them both on Naboo when they had married yet he had not told anyone that they had gotten married.

"Man that' awesome," Jaden said "we can be like a proper dysfunctional family,"

"Jay," Anakin said "I had a dream, she dies in childbirth,"

"dude," Jaden said "your dreams came true one time, what about the one about you and that redhead when we scouted that bar huh? Did you get laid or not?"

"Not," Anakin said

"And me getting killed by Dooku," Jaden said "true or not or the kicker me and Padme having an affair,"

"Fine," Anakin said "you may have a point but this one is more vivid."

"I don't care," Jaden said "when has Obi Wan ever steered you wrong dude?"

"You have a point," Anakin conceded "I just think that he obviously believes in me if he wants me in this position."

"Or someone he can trust to tell him things," Jaden said "you said it yourself eyes and ears on the council he is using you to listen in and then that way he is not over exerting his power he has you doing it for him."

As Anakin listened to what his best friend said he couldn't help but agree Jaden hadn't steered him wrong before when they had trained and been on missions together hell Jaden held his position in the Jedi order in his hands as if they found out about Padme they would be screwed in every which way.

"Look," Jaden said pushing his friend "talk to Padme, talk to Yoda about the sith talk to anyone you want just don't trust Palpatine ok?"

"Fair enough," Anakin said "Padme asked are you coming for dinner tonight? I think she wants to return to Naboo soon so she can have the baby in secret, we could use you as a body guard especially if the queen is going,"

"Enough with trying to set me up with the queen of Naboo," Jaden said "she is a nice woman but too high strung for me I am free spirit dude, not everyone can have a Padme you know?"

Anakin smiled at that Jaden was a year older than Anakin and 7 years younger than Padme and there had been a running joke that Jaden was going to steal her away from Anakin between the three of them as Jaden was older, faster and more muscular than Anakin even though Anakin was slightly smaller and better with a light sabre.

"I gotta go report to Yoda buddy," Jaden said "see you later champ,"

"See ya Ace," Anakin said seeing his friend walk off.

At the same time Senator Palpatine sat waiting for Anakin not realising that Jaden had been able to talk his friend round as he figured Anakin would be overcome with worry for Padme that he would join him and make the sith stronger. However little did he know that his plans where falling apart around him.

"Jaden," Yoda said when the young Jedi' image appeared on the hologram "how is young Skywalker"

"I managed to convince him that Palpatine was trying to control him," Jaden said "obviously he didn't take what Obi Wan said seriously."

"The anger in him worrying it is," Yoda said "in time his friends he will need."

"I know master," Jaden said "and our project is working as well just in case the emperor is planning something against us,"

"Good," Yoda said "patience young Jedi, we must take,"

A/N: I know it is short but this is only the first chapter so let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Jaden turned up at Padme' apartment already knowing that Anakin would be there. Jaden and Anakin shared a flat, which basically meant that Jaden was Anakin's cover for whenever he went to see Padme where as one of Padme' former handmaidens normally lied for her if anyone came looking for her and she was out with Anakin.

"Hey Pad," he said pulling the small brunette into his arms "Anakin told me you are pregnant that is great news,"

"Thanks Jay." She replied "did he tell you he was going onto the council?"

"I know its great isn't it?" Jaden said with a smirk looking at his best friend "seems like he has the best look recently he had a beautiful wife and a child on the way and promoted to be in the council meetings and still going and killing Dooku it makes me wonder how he had the time to get you pregnant,"

Padme laughed and playfully tapped Jaden' face before walking off into the kitchen to check on what they were eating for dinner. When she came back Anakin walked into the kitchen to serve the dinner into plates so that she could sit down and the two Jedi' told her they could just summon the food from the table rather than her rushing around after them.

"So you want me to come with you then?" Jaden asked Padme "to Naboo?"

"Yes," Padme said "queen Amelia has said that you are most welcome to come with me after all having two Jedi on the planet to protect me and her is better than just Anakin."

"I already warned your husband," Jaden said playfully waving the knife from his dinner set at her "no setting me with Amelia ok?"

"Fine." Padme said rolling her eyes "you are so obsessed with not being set up with her that I think you like her to be honest."

Jaden laughed and couldn't help but feel like he had been outsmarted by the very smart former queen.

"Anyway," Padme said "how is your training with Anakin going? Not that you will tell me why you have been training more after killing Dooku surely the war will be toning down not speeding up with Dooku dead."

"But it isn't Dooku behind it all though," Jaden said "and we are damned if we don't know who it is we think there is a sith version of Yoda behind the whole thing pulling the strings as it certainly doesn't end with Grievous neither him or Dooku are smart enough to pull this elaborate plan off on their own even with the help of the other."

"So who do you think it is?" Padme asked

"Someone in the senate" Jaden said "or someone with links in the senate where they can hear what the senate are agreeing on as it seems that they have plans before the senate have implemented what they want to implement,"

"You could be right," Padme said and then Anakin brought in the food

"Enough of the political talk," he begged "you two could put me to sleep seriously, I mean all this talk of spies and traitors that is our day jobs, before we killed Dooku all we did around here was eat and drink and you want to turn our home into a debate on who is on our side and who isn't."

Jaden smiled at this and Padme relented to her husband' request.

"Have you still got your podracer?" Jaden asked

"No why?" Anakin asked

"There is a podrace on Naboo coming up," Jaden said "you could race in it and win it,"

"It could be a trap," Padme said "lulling everyone into a false sense of security I wouldn't recommend it" Anakin nodded and Jaden jokingly made a soft whipping sound.

"Oh shut up Jay," Padme said "you two are worse than children."

"That' why you love us though right?" Anakin said and the look on Padme' face told him that he was right, himself and Jaden had been told on multiple occasions that they had brought a warmth back to the Jedi academy that they had long believed to be dead.

"Right," Jaden said standing up an hour later "dinner was as lovely as always Padme, I will see you in the morning for me to kick your ass again Anakin and we will have to decide when we are going to Naboo."

"He is so in love with Amelia," Padme said

"Oh no," Anakin said "leave them alone if they are going to get together they can get together on their own they do not need you getting involved Padme Skywalker."

"Oh," Padme said with a small grin "but I just wanted to help them after all they would be so good together just like we are the Jedi and the queen."

"Ok," Anakin relented not wanting to argue with his wife "but if you get involved you are subtle and nothing that can get me into trouble ok?"

"When do I ever get you in trouble dear?" she teased "you do that on your own."


	3. Chapter 3

"I am surprised you are up this morning," Jaden teased his friend as he dodged Anakin's swing with the practice sabre "I thought women were having more sex in the first little bit of pregnancy."

"That's why I am better than you my friend," Anakin said with a grin "I am able to fight you and then go home and give Padme what she needs till the early hours of the morning." However as he was talking Jaden had dodged another attack and swept Anakin's legs and put him on hid back.

"Maybe if you spent less time with Pad and more time fighting me we wouldn't need to train more kids up and me and you could kill whoever it is running the show," Jaden said and then pulled Anakin up to his feet and dropped his practice sabre "so when do we go to Naboo?"

"Tomorrow we leave here," Anakin said "we go and pick up Amelia and then we go to the summer home."

"Nice," Jaden said "I was talking to Yoda this morning I simply walked past him and he invited me into a meeting with him and Windu, they have a lead on Grievous and are sending Obi Wan after him but they want all Jedi ready and able if they need us,"

"That's understandable," Anakin said "but right now I am going to have lunch with Obi Wan and Padme are you joining us? We are going to tell Obi Wan that me and Padme are with child,"

"Sure," Jaden said with a grin "I wouldn't miss this for the world, he might kill you both."

"Don't start," Anakin said "she is already nervous she claims I would be in trouble and she could lose her senate seat if Obi Wan sells us out."

"He wouldn't." Jaden said confidently "this is the man who took you as an apprentice and fought alongside both of us if no one knows him better than us no one knows him he will be mad you didn't tell him but he wouldn't sell you out more to the point if you stress the point he would be godfather he won't do anything."

This caused Anakin to laugh which was the intention Jaden was the joker of the two and had to keep Anakin from taking himself to seriously most of the time but they were best friends and therefore trusted each other with each other's lives and knew that the other one would be there for them always no matter what.

When they reached their apartment Obi Wan was already waiting for them with the fact they knew Padme was already inside waiting for them. Anakin breathed out and lead them into the flat where Padme was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Obi Wan, Jaden." She said with a smile "Anakin."

"How did you get in here?" Obi Wan asked "the door was locked by both of them was a complex locking system that I don't know the answer to."

"She is keyed in to the defences," Jaden said "because well it isn't really my place to say."

"Me and Padme are married," Anakin said looking at his friend and mentor "we have been for a while just after we fought Dooku the first time."

"What?" Obi Wan said "this is seriously frowned upon you could both be in so much trouble if you were found out by the council or the chancellor,"

"We know," Padme said nervously

"And you," Obi Wan said turning on Jaden "you knew and didn't say anything,"

"As I said before," he said "it wasn't my place, plus he's my best friend and she is my other best friend plus I would be in trouble for being at the wedding and not stopping it so technically I was screwed either way."

"Why are you telling me?" Obi Wan said "and why now, if you didn't tell anyone the three of you wouldn't have to do anything but now it is different."

"We told you because we trust you," Padme said "you are our friend and we don't want to keep this a secret from you any more."

"Of course," Obi Wan said "I can't think why that wouldn't be the reason,"

"Calm down." Anakin said "and don't speak to her that way,"

"I will speak how I damn well want," Obi Wan said "this is both of your lives you are talking about here."

"She's pregnant," Jaden said diverting attention to him "she's pregnant and they want you to be godfather now get over it and we act like adults because I swear to god I will take you both into the training room and beat the shit out of the pair of you do I make myself clear?"

"Pregnant?" Obi Wan muttered


End file.
